


Never really lost

by Anya5792



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anya5792/pseuds/Anya5792
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who was Crowley before he was a demon? Fergus MacLeod a Scotsman that was rejected my his own mother. When he meets a beautiful girl he finds what love really is but when he loses her he has a hard time coping. What happens when he crosses paths with her again but it isn't her. Meet the youngest Winchester a girl that is smart sassy and has a scary resemblance to a woman Crowley once knew. They fall in love all over again and this time he is determined to keep her safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loving you is bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters in this fic except the original characters.

The breeze from the bay was cool and her long auburn hair flowed around her face. She Spread the blanket on the ground as he set the basket on the ground. They smiled at each other as she started pulling the lunch from the basket and setting it out in a beautiful display. Who was this adorable young couple you might ask, Fergus MacLeod and his lovely angel Alia O'Connor. She was a slender and beautiful girl that loved him unconditionally no matter what his ties were. She had the most gorgeous hazel eyes that were set on fire by her beautiful. Her smile dazzling only to be made more beautiful by her sweet disposition. She was caring and kind but of course she was Scottish after all. She had one hell of a temper that if toyed with she was a force to be reckoned with.

The only one to quench the fire was of course Fergus and anyone could tell that they were the perfect match. Everyone that is except her father who thought that Fergus was beneath her station and that she needed to marry someone of substantial fortune. That along with a strong family name. She didn't want to worry Fergus but her father had become increasingly threatening by telling her that she will marry the man of their choice one way or another. She knew he would find a way to take her away from the one and only Fergus MacLeod for good.

She was lost in thought for what seemed like forever when suddenly she was grabbed by her waist by a set of strong hands. "Where is your mind my lady." his breath slid down her neck making her shiver. Turning to face him she smiled, "Miles away with you." She answered. His grin grew as he picked her up and spun her through the air. She giggled and found her face flush with happiness as she was brought back to earth. Fergus then thought it was a good time to give her the gift. He pulled a silver heart locket from his pocket, the sapphire set in the center sparkled in the light.

"I have a gift for you love." he said holding up the locket. The air seemed to escape her as she gazed upon the lovely item in his hand. "It's beautiful Fergus." she breathed. She turned around and moved her hair so that he could clasp it around her neck. It came to just above her bosom and it looked even more beautiful that he had pictured. The happiness painted on her face was the best thing that he could ask for. The moment was short lived as a booming voice was heard.

"Alia!" she paled knowing the voice that called. It was her father and he was standing a few feet away watching her with the witch's son. She smoothed her skirt and fixed her hair before walking over to him. "Yes father." she inquired politely. "What are you doing with that boy when I forbidden you from ever seeing him again?" His eyes seemed to burn like the fire in the deepest pits of hell. She shuddered, "We were only having a picnic father." she tried to think of a way to calm him.

He grabbed her arm and began to pull her away, "You are coming home girl and you will not leave your room unless it is for meals until the time that I see fit." She whimpered and tried to pull her arm out of his grasp, "Father you're hurting me." He tugged on her arm making her stumble, "Good maybe you will think twice before disobeying me." This made Fergus angry and he was at Alia's side in a matter of seconds.

"Let her go you're hurting her you big brute." This caused him to stop in his tracks, "You've no right speaking to me that way boy." he growled. Alia's eyes pleaded with Fergus to be careful. "You have no right to treat her that way." Fergus stated boldly. That was when it started her father pulled out his pistol, "Don't tell me how to raise my daughter." "Father no please don't hurt him." She pleaded, Fergus then made a grab for the gun and tried to wrestle it away from him. Alia had been shoved away from the two and was pleading with them to stop. There was a sudden boom as the gun went off. Time seemed to stand still as a silence settled between the two men. The both paused as they looked toward the direction that the gun had been pointing. RIght in the line of fire was a beautiful young auburn. She stood there in shock as the crimson spot on the front of her olive silk dress. Within seconds Fergus was at her side in time to catch her. She started shivering, "Fergus..." "Shh love don't speak you will be alright." Her father was frozen in place.

Alia pulled the locket over her head and handed it to Fergus, "Keep this for when we meet again." There were tears forming in his eyes as he held her hand and felt the heat leave her body. He didn't leave her side until her the light left her eyes and her father picked her up from the ground. "This is all your fault." he whispered as he left Fergus on the hill walking away with the lifeless body in his arms. The rain began to fall, this made it easier for Fergus to hide the tears that slid down his face as his heart broke. His love was gone and he was the cause; if only he wasn't born who he was.


	2. Meet the Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is this delicious creature she looks familiar.

Ariana woke up with the light streaming in the hotel window and over her face. She groaned and rolled over. She heard Sam shift in the other bed and Dean groaned from the couch. Sam had offered to sleep on the couch but quickly discovered that he was too tall. Of course she could have slept on the couch but she had been sleeping on couches for the past two hunts. So with that in mind Dean slept on the couch.

She sat up and stretched before slipping into her jeans and pulling on her boots. She crept past her sleeping brothers and out the door. She walked down the block to the diner on the corner to order breakfast. When she got back the boys were awake and packing up the weapons only to stop when they smelled coffee. She set breakfast on the small table and began opening boxes.

She then pulled out a smaller box and handed it to Dean. His face contorted in confusion before he opened the box and then he set it down.

"Thanks for the pie sis." , he said kissing her temple.

They had found her on a hunt after she called looking for her father, their father. She had stuck with them ever sense and even spent time with Castiel watching Disney movies.

"I thought you would like some breakfast and I figured it is never too early for pie."

Dean grinned with he mouthful of pie and his fork sticking out of his mouth. She giggled and sat down to eat her omelette. Sam took a sip from his coffee following it with a bite of eggs and a comfortable silence sat in as the three enjoyed the food.

After breakfast was consumed and cleaned up, the bags were packed into the car. They turned in the keys and headed out. She was glad to be headed back to the Men of Letters bunker; She needed a good shower and her soft bed. She also wanted to be back with her mom's pictures; she was a hunter too but had been killed a year earlier before Ari had met the boys. She sat back opening her book and began to read she heard the classic rock from the radio as she sunk deeper into the world of demons and monsters.

She hadn't realized she had drifted off until she felt the car start to slow. It was dark out and from the looks of it they were stopping at a motel. She sat up and stretched causing the book to hit the floor as it slid from her lap.

"Nice of you to join us sleeping beauty." Dean joked from the front seat.

Ari rolled her eyes at him and stretched again but this time her hand brushed against someone. She jumped and let out a little yelp of surprise as she jerked her hand back. Dean slammed on the brakes and looked back at her then he noticed she wasn't alone. He put the car in park and climbed out of the car pulling a very surprised man in a black suit from the back seat. She clamored out after him trying to stop her brother from freaking out.

"What are you doing here Crowley?" Dean had his tone set to overprotective brother.

Crowley on the other hand had his hands in the air but was still too shocked to say anything. He wasn't paying any attention to Dean but rather the girl behind him. She looked just like her the hair was the same shade of auburn and the hazel eyes held the same fire. It was her in every feature from the slope of her nose to the fullness of her lips right down to the curve of her hips.

He wondered if she smelled like the sea; then he shook his head trying to focus on the man holding him by the collar.

Dean repeated the question the heat from his anger rising in his face, "What are you doing here Crowley?"

The King of Hell smiled, " Well if you would kindly release my collar I will tell you besides you are wrinkling my suit."

The accent he had sounded familiar to Ari but for some reason she couldn't place. The sarcasm was intriguing and for some odd reason she wanted to get to know him. By the time Crowley was released Sam had made his way out and around the car and was now standing in front of Ariana acting like a wall between her and Crowley.

"Well I was just poppin' in but was surprised to find a lovely creature in your back seat and she kind of took my fancy." He looked over at moose and noticed that he hid her from sight. This caused him to scowl before he saw her head poke out from behind the towering form of the taller Winchester.

"Hello Love let me introduce myself," he bowed deep holding out his hand; "Crowley King of Hell."

She stepped out from behind Sam and placed her hand in his, "Ariana sister Winchester."

She sent him a smile that stole his breath away and he had to subconsciously remind himself to breath. That smile was the same angelic smile that he remembered. It had been so long since his eyes had rested on her sweet face. He remembered her but she hadn't recognized him or at least showed no sign of knowing him. This made his heart ache for her touch, her laugh and her smell.

This of course brought him back to the last moments that they had and the loss he felt as she took her last breath and this refreshed the pain he had pushed aside all those years ago. He felt his face break into a smile as he kissed the back of her hand and watched as the heat rose in her face. The rose color in her face made his heart speed up and this made his nerves feel frazzled. He tried his best to keep his hands steady and as far as he could tell he had.

There was a moment the world stood still before he was roughly pulled from her by a big figure. He mentally kicked himself as he had forgotten that her brothers where still present.

Moose now had him by the collar and his back against the car, "Keep your hands off of her." the big galoot hissed before softening as a small hand rested itself on his big arm.

"Sam he was just being nice and besides you are going to scratch the car and Dean won't like that."

Dean had let the words sink in before stepping in and assisting his sister, "Sam please don't scratch baby."

Moose let out a sigh before setting the demon king on his feet. Ari let out a breath that she didn't know she had been holding.

"Let's get a room and get some sleep we can discuss this in the morning", Crowley's heart sped up again as she had used the honeyed words.

He longed to feel her lips with his and there was a stirring in his loins that took him by surprise. Instead of saying anything that would betray his feelings he simply nodded gathering his thoughts before speaking.

"I will take my leave of you then", he bowed again before vanishing.

Ari let out a sleepy yawn and that was Dean's cue to head into the lobby and get them a room. After they had settled in for the night Ariana climbed onto the couch and began to think of the King of Hell and trying to think of where she had seen him before. The last thought she had was of his accent and that amazing smile. She thought of him even as she drifted off to sleep, a smile glued to her face.


	3. King of Hell, Queen of hearts

Crowley sat at his desk, his groin still giving off the lustful feelings. His mind drifting back to her face, the curves of her body, the smile she had. The one scene that kept replaying making him stiff, was the soft words she spoke. It seemed she still had her charm even after death.   
His thoughts drifted back, if only her honeyed words had worked on her father. He heaved a big sigh and tried to shake her from his mind, he would need release if he kept it up.

        He turned his attention to the pile of contracts on his desk still waiting his stamp of approval. He was trying to keep his mind off of her but that proved to be a lot harder than he had anticipated. She was alive and even more beautiful than he remembered. The stirring was no longer in his loins, though there was still a feeling, this stir was in his heart and made him long even more for her touch. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

         While Crowley was struggling to get Ariana off of his mind her brothers were talking about that very thing. 

      "Did you see the way he looked at her?!" Sam exclaimed.

      " Of course I did Sam but we can't tell her that she can't see him she will just run off and then what?..Huh what will we do if she decides that we are too controlling and runs off with him.?"

         Dean of course had a point, Ari was an adult and needed to choose her own path in life. Sam had run off when his dad tried controlling his choices, he couldn't risk losing her forever she was more headstrong than him and Dean combine. 

         "So how are we going to handle this if she does decide to start seeing him?" 

          Dean let out a sigh, " Just let him know that we will end his miserable existence if he hurts her or puts her in any danger." 

      It was at that moment that Dean's cell phone started ringing, "Crowley, we were just talking about you." 

     "Squirrel, we need to have a talk about a certain person in your company, I really wish to spend time with her and get to know her." 

       On the other end of the line The King was holding his breath hoping that your oldest brother won't shut him down. 

    "I won't stop you but you need to talk to her about seeing her." Dean finally replied. 

     "That is all I needed to know, see you around Squirrel." 

      He was about to hang up when Dean stopped him, "Oh and Crowley I just want to let you know if you hurt or put her in any danger I will personally see to the end of your life." 

   "I love you too Squirrel." Crowley replied then he ended the call. 

     Dean looked over at the sleeping girl on the couch and sighed scratching his neck. This life was not meant for love and Crowley was a demon. She was, however still an adult and there was no way to stop her from seeing him. Sam looked at Dean and saw the stress that he had on his face. This small girl meant the world to both of them and seeing her get hurt was hard. 

      He put his hand on his brother's shoulder, "We can't keep her sheltered forever Dean, she has already seen the monsters; We need to let her have a chance at happiness too." 

    Dean sighed again and nodded, " Let's get some sleep we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

    The next morning Ariana was awake before either of the boys and so she made a conscious decision  that a trip to the diner down the street for coffee and breakfast was in order. Opening the door carefully so that she didn't wake the boys, she snuck out to the dinner, Dean's wallet in hand of course. 

       The boys were awake by the time she returned and they were packing the bags. Sam smiled when the smell of coffee reached him, "Breakfast is here." She said closing the door with her foot." 

         Dean looked up with a questioning look before she handed him back his wallet. He sighed before taking his coffee and giving her a hug, "You really are my sister." 

       She smiled at the comment then she started packing bags out to the car. As she put the bags back in the trunk there was a voice in her ear, "Good morning love." 

        She smiled as she recognized the accent from the night before. Turning she met the eyes of the King himself, "Good morning to you, Your Majesty." She replied with a deep bow. 

       He kissed the back of her hand, " I actually came to ask if you would join me for dinner sometime, maybe tomorrow night?" 

     The question threw her off guard but still stirred butterflies in her stomache, "I would be honored." She replied. 

     "Wonderful I will pick you up around 7, Until then think of me fondly love." He kissed her hand and then vanished as he had the night before. 

      She walked in with a smile glued to her face and this drew questioning looks from her brothers. She just sat and started eating breakfast. The boys looked at each other and shrugged they figured that it would come to light sooner or later and sat down to join her. After breakfast they headed out and were finally on their way home. Ari sighed in content, she was on her way home and tomorrow she would be spending the evening with an attractive man. Things were going to get very interesting. 


	4. Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks for reading this far hopefully it flows ok I have been struggling with writer's block for a while. I hope you all like it.

He sat at his desk and tried to steady his heartbeat. He had done it, he had successfully asked her to dinner without vomiting. She had made him nearly pass out when she had said yes. Her easy smile had come so easily that it made him forget how to breath for a moment. She was as perfect now as she had been back then and he just wanted to go back so that she remembered that she loved him. He had been with many women trying to forget her and though he was no longer his human self he had never truly forgotten her.

His heart started beating faster as he started thinking about tonight and what he was going to do. Whisking her off to some exotic place was something he would have normally done... if she were someone else. She however deserved something with more thought put into it. She was not like anyone else in this entire existence or any existence for that matter. She was a Winchester but more than that she was his first love and he was going to do whatever it took to get her to fall back into love with him.

He thought about it for a while trying to remember what it was that she liked when she had first met him. He figured she wouldn't change that much over a few life times and then he remembered the last day that they were together. He had set up a picnic on a seaside cliff and the look that appeared on her face had made the whole thing worth all the effort. He decided that a seaside picnic was the best option and now all he needed was the perfect outfit, though as the King of Hell he had a very limited wardrobe that consisted of designer suits.

She would probably dress up, as that is what she had done then too. He decided to wear his favorite black suit with a black shirt but he would forgo a tie as this was a casual dinner. Back in the bunker Ari was tearing through her clothes and trying to figure out what to wear, this was proving to be a very difficult task as all she had was t-shirts, jeans, and sneakers. She was a hunter which didn't give a lot of freedom as far as wardrobe options.

Heaving a sigh as she tossed the shirt she was holding aside for, what seemed like the millionth time, she made a decision that she needed to go shopping. How was she going to convince her brothers that she needed to shop for her date they wouldn't understand, they were men and that made her give another sigh of frustration. Running her hands through her hair she sat against the wall. The person who would understand was Sam but he was not thrilled about the idea of her dressing up for anyone, particularly Crowley.

Deciding that she would be able to persuade Sam easier than Dean she pushed herself to her feet and padded downstairs to talk to a younger brother. She found him pouring himself over a book. Clearing her throat she got his attention then took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves 'It's now or never.' she thought to herself finding the courage to finally speak.

"I was wondering if you would take me shopping for my date tonight." she was trying to keep her voice steady and her hands still as she spoke.

Sam had known that this was coming ever since the call from Crowley. The way that his sister had looked at him and her response to his question the next day made it obvious that she liked him. He closed the book he was reading and stood with a sigh.

"Yeah I guess you need some nice things sooner or later right?" She smiled up at her mountain of a brother before nodding.

"I will meet you in the car let me just grab my wallet."

She gave him a hug, "Thanks for understanding Sam." He nodded at her then watched as she pulled her shoes on and walked out to the car.

Dean had been in the other room and rounded the corner after she left. "I hope we are doing the right thing Sammy." he said in a whisper.

"I know Dean, we are hunters but for now I just want her to be happy." This got a nod from the older brother who handed him his wallet.

"Don't let her know that it was me who paid for it." His face serious as he turned away."

Sam sighed again then followed his giddy sister to the car. This was probably going to get her hurt and they both knew that but in the end it was better than losing her forever. There was no way Dean would recover if they did.

The store they looked in was not where Sam would have normally been seen but it was where she had wanted to go. Of course she asked his opinion on everything, he thought of an excited puppy on a sugar rush. This brought a smile to his face as she padded out in the sixth dress she had picked. She gave a quick turn and then looked at him for his opinion he stood up and made some adjustments before standing back and looking it over.

"This one is perfect, not super dressy but not what you normally wear."

She nodded, "That is exactly what I was thinking."

They had decided on a lacy light green skater dress and gladiator sandals. She had even made the choice to do her make-up and hair. Pulling her hair into a dressy yet simple side braid and putting on natural colored make-up. This would bring out her natural features but not let her blend into the background. Not that she could if she tried with deep red hair and her seafoam colored dress. She didn't think she could disappear even if she tried.

As 7 o'clock drew closer she began to fidget. She was not a nervous person, not really, she could act like it but tonight she was nervous for real. This was not like her going to dinner with someone she had just met unless it was to keep her cover. She started to pace the room and fiddle with her braid. Watching Dean was feeling nervous too but her constant movement made him feel like he had gone running with Sammy without proper hydration. He felt sick but knew that he couldn't show it because she needed him.

He stood from his chair and crossed the room; grabbing her by the shoulders he guided her back to her seat. "You're making me dizzy kid." he tried to make a joke but even a blind man could see her nervous face.

"Sorry I guess I am just in uncharted waters and have no idea what I am doing." she suddenly had a thought.

"What if he doesn't come?; What if he decides that he doesn't like me or that I don't look good?; What if..."

Dean cut her off, "If he hurts you or stands you up then I will hunt him down and snuff out his miserable life." this of course got a giggle from her.

"Dean I'm serious." she said hitting his arm.

He pulled her into a hug, "So what I."

Crowley however stood at the door and not in the bunker as he usually would have. This night had to be perfect right down to how he picked her up; of course he would pop her away but he wanted to escort her properly. He was after all a gentleman, if not for anyone else, for her. He knocked before he had time to think about it and walk away. It was Sam who opened the door with a look of surprise.

"Crowley I wasn't aware that you knew how to use the door."

"Hello Moose is the lady of the house ready?" Crowley put on a smirk.

"I'm ready." the tiny feminine voice came from behind the large mountain of Moose.

He stepped back from the door frame and revealed the most beautiful creature crowley had ever laid eyes on. His hands had started shaking as his eyes rested on her face, she had never been one for much make-up, it seemed even time couldn't change that. He studied her face as she gave her brothers a hug and a peck on the cheek making them promise to behave themselves.

He flashed her his famous "King of Hell" smile and held his hand out for her, "May I escort you this evening M'lady."

She blushed slightly as she took his hand causing his breath to catch in his throat and nearly choke. She still had a way of making him feel like he was on top of the world without saying a word. By the times the boys had blinked Crowley was gone and so was there sister. The view around them changed and it took Ariana a while to get her bearings. That was when she noticed the picnic overlooking the sea and her breath hitched.

"Do you like it?" he asked now worried that he had done to much for the first time together.

" I love it but how did you guess that this was my favorite thing to do on dates." she asked.

" You remind me of someone I knew when I was human." this was true but not the entire story. 

"Did you love her?" she asked gaining a surprised look from him.

He nodded, "How did you know that?"

She smiled at him, "Remembering what she liked best is something only someone who loved her could have done."

He gave her a sweet grin and then took her hand and lead her over to the blanket. They sat and ate and talked for hours. He had even set up music so that they could dance and talk some more. It was the perfect night just him, the stars and her perfect laugh. It was of course getting late but they stayed long enough to watch the sunrise, his arm draped around her shoulders her body snuggled into his side for warmth.

Dean however was pacing the room and running his hands through his hair. It was nearly sun-up by the time he heard the front door open. He rounded the corner and found Crowley kissing her hand. He crossed the room in a few long strides and pulled Ari back inside before rounding on Crowley. He only found the demon had vanished and turned back to scold his sister instead. She however was already headed to her room with a far off look in her eye. She passed Sam and gave him a smile as she walked away.

The boys were at a loss for words as they studied her departing form. She seemed unharmed even happy but she wasn't disheveled so she had not slept with him. They both decided that it would be better to interrogate her later after they had all gotten some sleep. Following their sister they found her in her bed sound asleep, with the sock monkey that she had gotten from Bobby. Dean pulled a blanket over her and gave her a brotherly kiss on the forehead. Sam gave her a quick kiss and followed his brother out. It had been a wonderful date for Ari and she now just needed some sleep.


	5. Interrogation in progress.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who said brothers were a pain...every sister ever.

Ari slept in that morning and when she finally did wake up she really struggled to get out of bed. Partly because she was afraid that if she moved the whole night would evaporate into a dream, but mostly because she didn't want to face her brothers. Dean was especially scary to face down and she would rather take on a whole nest of vampires alone.

Sam was scary too but slightly less intimidating which was funny considering he was so tall. The longer she waited, the harder it was going to be to face them so with a heavy sigh she pushed her blankets off of her. She swung her legs over the side and ran her fingers through her messy locks. Then with an even bigger sigh slid off the bed and let her bare touch the cold floor.

As she walked into the kitchen she heard her brothers whispering in the corner, " When is she going to get up I want to make sure that he didn't do anything to her."

"I know but she is a big girl and will tell us when she is ready."

"We should go up there and pull her out of bed."

"Then what Dean...drag her to the basement and interrogate her?"

Dean sighed before Sam continued, "She isn't a monster or a demon Dean, she's our sister."

"We don't know that for sure Sam...its Crowley; he might have her possessed by some Demon and then sent her home last night."

"Ari keeps a devil's trap beneath her bed if she comes downstairs by herself then we will know for sure and we won't have to run anymore tests."

"Yeah?...and what if she is some other monster Sam...huh what then?"

Sam held up the silver butter knife, " Then we will know for sure that it isn't some monster that looks and acts like her."

It was at this moment that Ariana cleared her throat letting them know of her presence. They both turned to look at her before looking at each other. The taller brother had a look on his face that said, 'I told you so.'

Dean smiled at her, "Good morning Munchkin."

Her hands rested on her hips as she made herself taller, "Don't call me Munchkin."

He snickered as Sam walked over to the table with the eggs and bacon. Followed by Dean with the butter and toast sporting the silver butter knife. Hoping that he was wrong and she was, in fact his sister. Ari sat in her chair and reached for the butter knife; knowing it was the only way to get her brothers to relax; and began buttering her slice of toast.

After he was sure that it she wasn't a shifter, Dean visibly relax and then began buttering his own toast. An uncomfortable silence fell over the group as they began eating. The quiet caused Ari to shift uncomfortably in her chair. Sam cleared his throat before asking the question on his mind.

"How was your date last night?" this caused Dean to tense in his chair.

Ari sighed deeply before getting to the real reason that they had been up early to make her breakfast, "It was nice he took me on a picnic by the ocean."

"Just the two of you?" Dean asked taking on a protective older brother tone.

She giggled to herself, "Yes but nothing happened we sat there talking and enjoying the sunrise."

Dean gave a doubtful snort, "Nothing happened, right and I'm the freaking Queen of England."

This of course got a real laugh from her before she stood and curtsied, "Pleasure to meet you in person your Majesty."

Sam nearly choked on his coffee and Dean rolled his eyes before giving her a long stare, "Nothing happened?"

She sighed again, "Honest Dean we just talked I didn't even realize how late it was until the sun started coming up."

"Alright." He slumped in his chair, "I just want to make sure that you are safe."

"I know."

He rubbed his hands over his face, "Next time give us a call so that we don't stay up all night worrying."

She gave him a hug and a chaste kiss on the cheek, "I promise."

He smiled before they all sat and finished breakfast making normal, well hunter normal, conversation. After they finished breakfast Ari cleared the table and helped do the dishes before heading back upstairs to shower. Sam went into the library to find any leads while Dean went and laid on the couch. After last night he really need some booze and a nap.

~~~In Hell~~~

Crowley was in a better mood than he had been in a long time. He was making all of the Demons nervous because they didn't know what had caused him to be so happy. He knew of course and she was never far from his mind. He found that he was still struggling with his arousal but now that he had been close to her and was sure he would see her again, his work seemed easier and his focus was sharper.

He was an entirely different ruler all together and that made things in hell run a lot smoother. He was glad maybe sometime soon he would finally lay with her as he had intended to all those years ago. Not just once or even once in awhile maybe they could finally have the binding that they had talked about. Maybe she would finally be his completely.

He shook that thought from his mind, that was what he had thought before it all came crashing down last time. Her light had touched his heart, his very soul, and then just as suddenly was taken from him. He didn't think he could handle it again, not losing her but living without her. That was the very moment he made a deal with himself, that if he could keep her safe and away from harm, he would ask to make her his officially.

He smiled at himself, of course he could keep her safe, he was the king of hell what could possibly happen to her on his watch? He would prove that he could protect her and this time it wouldn't end the way that it did last time. She would fall in love with him all over again and they would finally become one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I love you all and really appreciate the reads. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I love feedback.


End file.
